a new merman in town
by brokenlover223
Summary: austin is forced to go live with his cousin louis in australia. then he starts to fall in love with one of the girls. what happens when he follows his cousin to the moonpool on a full moon? austin/emma
1. Chapter 1

**i know i should be working on my other stories but this idea popped in my head and i had to do it. chapter 10 of auslly and trez all the way should be up soon. i will work on a new idea for ross is sick that was given to me by a reviewer (you will find out who when you read it) i still need ideas for my other stories if you have any. thjanks and enjoy.**

**a new merman in town**

**chapter one**

**summary: austin moves to australia to live with his cousin. he falls in love with one of his cousins friends but he realizes that louis and his friends are all hiding a huge secret. what happens when he follows louis to the moonpool on a full moon? austin/emma**

**ally's POV**

it was jsut another normal day at sonic boom untill austin burts through the doors and heads up to the practice room. i head up and see him sitting on the couch."whats wrong austin?"

"my parents are sending me to go live with my cousin for a while. im leaving miami."

"what?! where are you going?"

"to australia to live with my cousin could they do this to me. my music career is just getting started!"

"austin you can still become famous in australia. hey when your album is released then they would already know you are over in australia. hey they love you here and they will ove you there."

"but i dont want to leave you, dez, and trish. you guys are my friends i cant just pick up and leave."

"we will visit you all the time austin dont worry. when do you leave?"

"ten minutes."

"so i guess this is goodbye."

"yea i guess so." he stands up and we hug eachother goodbye.

"i will miss you."

"i i will miss you too ally. promise you will visit me in australia?"

"cross my heart. bye austin."

"bye ally." then...he leaves

**louis' POV**

it was a normal day here in austrailia. well there was no mermaid problems today so id say it was a good day but the days not through. i walk into my house and toss my backpack on the couch. i see my mom in the kitchen and walk up to her.

"hey mom."

"hey sweetie. i need to tell you something."

"ok?"

"your cousin austin from america is coming to live with us for a while. he gets here in a few minutes and i was woundering is you could show him around town?"

"why didnt you tell me earlier?"

"i didnt know how."

"how will i know its his/"

"hes blonde with brown eyes. plus he is from miami. youll know him when you see him."

"ok mom."then i leave to go pick up my cousin.

**austin POV**

my plane had just landed and i walk out of the terminal. i get my bags from luggage and start to look for my cousin. i see a blonde boy sitting on a bench. he sees me and walks up to me.

"hey you must be austin. im your cousin louis."

"hey."

"lets get your bags home then ill show you around." he grabbs one of my bags and we walk to my new home which isnt verry far away from the airport. we drop of my baggs and say hi to my aunt. then he starts to give me a tour of the place. he takes me into this juice place. "this is the juicenet caffe. hey there are some of my friends! here let me introduce you to them." he leads me over to a table with the most gorgous girl in the world at it. "girls this is my cousin austin. austin this is rikki emma and my girlfriend cleo." so the pretty girl is named emma. man shes hot. i cross my arms and nod my head. "sup" then they start to laugh.

"what what did i do?"

"nothing." says cleo.

"wow no offense louis but your cousin is nothing like you. your cousin is what zane was like before i started dating him. louis your are a complete and utter nerd." says rikki laughing. emma gives her a look.

"rikki that is mean. you dont even know austin. dont judge him. and dont make fun of louis. he's our friend." says emma. man shes so sweet!

"plus louis is my boyfriend! thank you very much." says cleo.

"so...who's zane?" i ask.

"oh zane is rikki's boyfriend. but before he was a complete jerk and spoiled rich boy." oww. man that really hurt. " now hes still kindof jerky but not as much. at least around us hes not. but from what i can tell so far you are nothing like him."

"thanks." we sit down with them at the table.

"so where did you live before you came here austin?"

"miami, florida"

"oh i think i visited their once. yea about 4 years ago i went their for a swim competition."

"oh you mean the national swim pro worldwide competiotion. i reamember that. wait you were the emma that won werent you?"

"yea. how do you know about that i dont remember seeing you there?"

"my house is right next door to where they held the competition. my parents didnt want me to become a swimer back then so they didnt let me go to the competitions so i would just watch through my window which had a perfect view of the ternament. now they dont mind the swiming but i guess i just never had the time to get back into swiming since ive been so focused on my music."

"hey maybe you could competitively swim here since you never got to back in miami."

"i gues so. hey maybe you could help me. after all you are a champian swimer." they all look at her secritively as if to say dont do it. even louis is looking at her like dont do it. she looks back at me.

"sorry austin but i dont swim anymore but maybe i could give you pointer from like not in the water like as a coach."

"sure."

"so you like music?"

"i love music. i dont know what i would do if i couldnt sing and dance and perform and play music i dont know what i would do. at home im a singer. my best friend ally writes my songs, my other friend dez films my videos and i am managed by ally's best friend trish."

"wow thats so cool do you think you can sing us a song theres a stage right over there oh but i dont want to make you do anything you dont want to do but it would be awsome if you did do it only if you want to cause it fine if you dont i mean you should do what you want you dont have to listen to me i mean...oh i'll shut up"

"no id be happy to sing a song." i walk up to the stage and take the microphone. "hi my names austin moon and this is a song my best friend from america ally dawson wrote called heartbeat. hope you like it.

I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your hearbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh  
eh

I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your hearbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh  
eh

Would you would you want it if i stood up above the crowd  
Got up on a chair and if I shouted you name out loud  
Could you could you take it call me baby without a doubt  
I'm shouting you name right now, shouting you name right now

Dont you dont you get it I'm nothing like them other ones  
Raise up on a notion, I aint hosting no re-runs  
I said it said it said it  
Wouldn't let it be all or none  
Cuz i aint no re-run i aint no re-run

I'll make you forget what you came here for  
for goodness sake lets make or break this heart cuz it needs more

I can get your heart beat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heart beat beating like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh  
eh

I can get your heart beat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heart beat beating like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh  
eh

Would you want want want if I opened your gate at night  
took you by the hand and make your heart beat at the speed of light  
Could you could you take it if i treated you just right  
Your heart as the speed of light my heart at the speed of light_  
[ From: .net]_

Juggling them consequences, losing your blue suede  
Might as well go cuz were already half way  
Were only young once so grow up with me babe we're already  
halfway already half way

I can make you forget what you came here for  
for goodness sake lets make or break this heart cuz it needs more

I can get your heart beat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heart beat beating like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh  
eh

I can get your heart beat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heart beat beating like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh  
eh

No i wont leave this room without you  
You know your feeling like your suppose to  
I know you know you wanna see how fast it can go  
So Ima take you to the top  
And bring you down slow oh

I can get your heart beat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heart beat beating like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh  
eh

I can get your heart beat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heart beat beating like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh  
eh

Eh eh lemme hear you like eh eh eh eh eh  
Can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh  
Eh eh can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh  
Can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh (2x)"

i finish and the whole caffe starts to clap. i walk back over to our table and sit down. "so what did you guys think?"

"that was amazing austin!" says cleo.

"not bad american boy." says rikki.

"austin that was beautiful and that song was just amazing. you best friend ally really wrote that?"

"yea. she wrote it for me back when i had a major crush on the melody dinner waitress casidy so i sang that song to her after i completly and uderly imbaresed myself. but just as i told her she said she was moving with her band to LA. and she never came back but im over it."

"aww." the girls all said in unison.

"what?" i said.

"you! your just so...so sweet!" says emma. i start to blush.

"AWW!" they say again in unison.

"WHAT?"

"your blushing! its so cute!" says emma. did she just say that i'm cute? im pretty sure that im blushing even more now. stupid pretty emma.-

"well me and austin have to go home now. mom wants us for dinner." says louis. oh i completly forgot he was here.

"sure. well it mas nice meeting you guys. er um girls." i put my hand on the back of me neck and rub it. nurvous habit."well lets all hang out sometime."

"yea! wed love that." says emma.

"great we'll i'll se you girls later. bye!"

"by austin! says emma.

"by louis!" says cleo.

we walk out of the caffe and on to the dock area. i see a very beautiful island off in the distance.

"whats that island over there?"

"oh thats mako island. you dont want to go there. its a shark breeding ground."

"oh ok." we head home and have dinner. then we head to bed. we have to share a room sadly. i close my eyes and try to sleep but i cant. so i open my eyes to see louis sneaking out through the window. so i get up and follow him to out into the full moon.

**hope you like it! next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Austins POV**

I follow Louis out into the yard without a clue where he's going. I see him get in his boat. He starts it up and heads towards mako. I decide to follow him. Since I don't have a boat ill just swim.I mean I've swum longer. Much longer. Oh man I'm procrastinating out of fear. Oh well here I go. I swim as fast as I can through the water till I come to like this under water cave. I go up and take a big gulp of air then go through the tunnel.

**Louis' POV**

I sneak out of the house and get into my boat. I head to mako island. I have to get some samples from it on a full moon like tonight. I get there and enter the moonpool from the above ground entrance. I get in and grab the water sample. Then I head back to the entrance. I m about to leave when I hear a splash like a person entering the mooncave from the under water entrance. And the full moon should be above the volcano now. I run back to the pool to see the bubbles that Cleo told me about rising from the water. And in the center of the bubbles. Is "AUSTIN! NO!"

"whats going on?" the bubbles stop and he gets out of the water.

"what are you doing here Austin?"

"I followed you and entered Through a cave down there. Then when I got here the moon showed through the top of the volcano and those bubbles started coming from the water. Then you came in."

"oh no. Come inlets get you out of here. Wait you swam all the way here?"

"yea. I told you I love to swim."

"ok let's get you out . I need to call Cleo." we exit the cave an we get into My boat. Austin steers while I call Cleo since the girls are all at here house tonight.

**-phone conversation-**

**C = Cleo L=louis**

**C.** Louis were perfectly fine.

**L.** Yea but Austin isn't

**C.** What happened?

**L. ** He followed me to the moon pool. He swan all the way there and entered through the under water entrance just as the moon hit the pool. He was still in when it passed.

**C.** Wait so he became a you know what? Just like us?

**L. ** I think so. I'm bringing him to your place. We will be over soon. I have to go. I love you.

**C.** Love you too.

**-end of conversation-**

we pull up at the dock and then make our way over to cleo's house.

**Cleo's POV**

I hang up the phone and look back at the girls. They see the worry on my face.

"Cleo what's wrong?" asks Emma.

"Louis found someone in the moon pool. They were in when the moon passed over. He's bringing them here and should be here soon."

"another mermaid? Did he say who it was?"

"that's the thing. It's-" the front door opens and closes quickly then in walks in louis and Austin. Louis gestures to Austin.

"Austin? You were the one in the moon pool?"

He nods shyly. Louis sits him down on the couch next to Emma.

"I had no idea that he swam all the way to mako following my boat. We need to tell him what happens."

"you swam all the way to mako? Austin that was stupid. Well now there's something we have to tell you." he look at her. There's a sparkly of innocence in his big brown eyes but I also see something more. He is in love with Emma!

"Austin were mermaids. We went in that pool in a full moon just like you did and it turned all three of us into mermaids. Now your a mermaid as well." I say

"um don't you mean merman? He is a guy." says rikki

"yea I mean merman."

"what? But mermaids don't exist." says Austin. So Emma stands up and pours a little water from a glass on her. 10 seconds later she transformed into a mermaid. Austin looks shocked. But he still has that look in his eye that says he loves her.

"see."

"so I am a merman?"

"yes Austin. You don't hate us for not telling you do you?"

"Emma, I could never hate you. Or any of you your just as beautiful as a mermaid as you are as a person." awwww

"thanks Austin. Now rikki a little help here?" rikki then heat dries Emma. Austin helped her off the ground.

"what was that? That was so cool!"

"we all have powers. I freeze things, rikki heats things, and Cleo can move water."

"epic!" now let's see about your tail. Then rikki pours some water on austins arm. Ten seconds later he turns but he isn't like the rest of us. His chest is bare and his tail is a bright shiny midnight blue. It's beautiful.

"this is so cool! Wait so I can't competitively swim?" he asks with sad eyes as he looks to Emma for an answer.

"sorry austin. This does mean you cant swim in public anymore. I had to quit swimming too. It's hard at first but it get easier. Especially if you have friends to help You through it."

"thanks. So what's my power?"

"well let's see. Watch." she moves her hand and freezes the left over water in the cup. "now you try with this new cup of water." she sets a cup infront of it. He moves his hand like she did but nothings happening.

**Austins POV**

I do what Emma did but nothing happens. 'wow Austin is cute as a merman. Just as cute as he is as a human. It was so nice what he said to me'

"thanks Emma. You really are cute as a mermai and also as a human. And your welcome for what I said to you." 'what a snob.' "I am not a snob rikki." they all just stare at me. "what?"

"you were talking like we said something to you." said Louis.

"but you did. Rikki said 'what a snob'. And Emma said 'wow Austin is cute as a merman. Just as cute as he is as a human. It was so nice what he said to me.'" they all look surprised.

"I didn't say that. I thought it but I didn't say it." said rikki.

"same here." said Emma.

"wow this is freaky." I say

"maybe you read minds! Quick what am I thinking?" asks Cleo. I concentrate on Cleo. 'man Louis is sexy. His but is just so perfect and cute and round and sexy'

"hey! Don't think that stuff! That's just wrong!"

"hey he is my boyfriend."

"well don't think that around me ok!" Louis looks at me then at Cleo.

"Austin what was Cleo thinking?" asks Louis.

"she thought and I quote 'man Louis is sexy. His but is just so perfect and cute and round and sexy.' " I shudder at the memory of her thinking about my cousin like that. Louis looks at Cleo while she blushes. 'same to you Cleo.' he thinks.

"seriously dude! Seriously!" I say.

"what?" he asks.

"stop thinking hat. Cleo he thought and I quote 'same to you cleo' " they are both blushing now. Cleo and rikki stare at me in aww. 'wow that power is amazing! Way better than mine. Emma is lucky that he likes her just as much as she likes him. I mean I can see it in his eyes. And she told Cleo and I that she liked him so. Wait why is Austin staring at me. Uh oh.' she covers her mouth. 'hey don't tell her I like her. I will ask her out when I'm ready' rikki screams! I cover my ears. Man since I got this power my hearing has been on hyperdrive.

"what's wrong rikki?" asks Louis.

"ok we can not think anything around this mind reading boy! He read my thoughts then sent me a thought message in reply! He can talk using only his brain!"

"you can send thoughts to us?"

"yea here let me show you."

'your pretty' I send to Emma And she starts to blush. "thanks" she says shyly

'I give you permission to date my cousin' I send to Cleo. "why thank you but I don't need your permission." she says.

'Cleo is a keeper' I send to Louis. "I know." he says. "ok so you can read minds and send thoughts. Plus your tail is different."

"oh and ever since this happened to me my hearing has been really sensitive. what do you mean my tail is different?"

"all the girls tails are orange. Yours is a midnight blue and is actually shiny and sparkly."

"well I always have been different. I guess that doesn't change when I'm a merman. Well actually being a merman just makes me more different." I may have been a popular singer but I've always been different. Picked on but not bullied. I never made it on any team. I just wasn't popular as a person. People tried to be my friend just because I was a singer but I wouldn't allow it so I just hung out with my only true friends ally trish and dez.

"aww. Austin being different is ok and if people don't like you for who you are then they are the losers not you." says Emma.

Did I just say that out loud?

"no you mind messaged all of us."

"dang it!"

"don't worry Austin. We will help you out with this whole merman thing. Now go home and get some rest. Remember though you change 10 seconds after you touch water. If you touch water in public get into like a near by lake or a closet. Or anything where no one is. got it?"

"yep."

"let's all meet at mako tomorrow at 3."

"ok bye!" I said.

"wait! Austin you can't go. The full moon is out. The full moon does bad things to mermaids. Looks like your stuck here till morning." says rikki.

"ok but what do you think your parents would say about me staying Cleo?"

"they won't mind. As long as Louis stays as well."

"hey since Austin and Louis are staying can I invite Zane?"

"fine but tell him to behave or else I'm kicking him out."

"ok I'll go call him." then rikki leaves the room. While she's gone we all just talk about mermaids.

**-rikki's conversation-**

**R= rikki Z=zane**

**Z.** Hey baby is everything ok?

**R.** Yea but I was wondering if you wanted to come stay the night with me and the girls at cleo's?

**Z.** Why?

**R. ** Because Louis is staying and Austin is staying so I want you to stay.

**Z. ** Who's Austin?

**R.** Louis' cousin. He just got In from America. Did you know he was a singer? Anyway you will not believe what he did.

**Z.** What did he do?

**R.** He followed Louis to the moonpool and was in the water.

**Z.** Isn't tonight a full moon?

**R.** Exactly. There is a new merman in town. You have to see him in merman form it's amazing!

**Z.** I'll be right over. And tell him to stay away from you.

**-end of conversation-**

Rikki walks back into the room just as the doorbell rings. "I got it." I say then I run to the door.

"Austin no!" yells Emma. I open the door and see the most beautiful thing in the world. The full moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Zane's POV**

I rush over to cleo's house and ring the doorbell. Then the door opens and there stands a blonde boy that I've never seen before that kinda looks like Louis. He starts to stare above my head. I look behind me and see the full moon. Uh oh this must be the new merman. I push him inside quickly and shut the door. Then the girls and Louis come running in.

"does this belong to someone?" I ask.

"this is my cousin Austin. He is a new merman and he just got hit by a full moon. Well this is just great. Thanks for getting him back though. We wouldn't want him to get in the water."

"your welcome Louis." we guide him over to the couch and make him sit on it.

"austin? Come on say something?" I say. 'water. It's calling me.' I scream and back away from him. "what the heck was that? Where did that voice come from?"

Rikki comes over to me and tries to calm me down. "oh I forgot to mention his power is he can read minds and send mind messages."

"well next time please warn me before hand."

"ok." I approach him. 'the moonpool. I need to go.' he tries to stand up but stumbles and knocked a glass of water on himself. Ten seconds later he is on the floor with a giant blue tail and no shirt. "arnt your tails suppose to be orange?" I ask

"not his. His is blue and look. It shimmers." says rikki.

"why is his different than yours?"

"we don't know. Actually we don't know much about him yet."

"Well this isn't like what happened when you other mermaids got hit by the moon. What's different?"

" I don't know. Everything about him is different. He has a completely different power. A different tail. Maybe the mermen have different powers and different abilities. Maybe the moon also effects them differently. Tomorrow we will ask mid chadam and if she doesn't know we'll ask max."

"I want mako. I need mako! I need the water! LET ME GO TO MAKO!" Austin yelled. Then he opened his mouth and the girls all clutched there heads in pain. I grabbed rikki as she fell while Louis grabbed Emma and Cleo. Then a cocoon of whims surrounded Austin and all of the sudden he was human again. He jumped up and was about to walk away. I lay rikki on the ground and jump infront of him. Louis does the same. 'you will let me go' the words swarm through my head and austins eyes light up bright. Then my body moves to the side as does louis'. I'm not doing this. I can't move! He leaves the house then everything goes dark.

**Emma's POV**

I open my eyes to see Cleo and rikki rising up from the ground as well. It's still dark outside. Then I see Louis and Zane unconscious infront of us. I'm guessing cleo and rikki see it to as they start to shake their boyfriends awake. I look around but austins gone. The guys slowly sit up rubbing their heads.

"ow." says Zane.

"what happened guys? Where's Austin?" I ask.

"he...he was a merman and he like opened his mouth and I'm guessing made a noise that only mermaids can hear and then you guys fainted. Then a like cocoon of wind whisked aroun him and he was human again. He was about to leave when me and Louis stoped him. Then all I could hear were the words you will let me go. His eyes glowed and I wasn't controlling my body anymore. He was. We both moved to the side without a thing we could do. Then he left and everything went dark. Ow my head hurts!" He winces as he tries to stand up then falls back on his knees.

"it seems Austin is more powerful than we thought. Sonic sounds only mermaids can hear. Able to transform back to human on command. Mind control. He is really powerful. Even mores than charolet."

"we have to find him. He could be in danger and you girls can't go. Me and Louis will go." they try to stand up and they do but it's obvious that there in pain.

"you guys can't go! Your hurt!"

"we are fine Emma. Plus we have no choice." says Louis. Then the guys leave.

**Zane's POV**

I can barely walk I am in so much pain. But we have to find Austin. It seems that I am in far worse shape than Louis. Probably since I was closer to Austin. We are almost to the boat. A sharp pain runs through my entire body and I scream in pain. I collapse on my knees. Louis runs over to me.

"Zane are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just fine." I grumble and get up even though inside I want to just lay down and curl up.

"Zane your obviously in pain. You were after all closest to Austin. I think you should head back to cleo's."

"no you are not going alone."

"fine." we climb into the boat and head off to mako island. We get there and hike through the jungle to the above ground entrances we climb in and head to the moon pool. We get in and see Austin standing on top of the water in human form. Then Austin holds out a hand and Louis goes flying into the wall. He get knocked unconscious. Then Austin turns to me his eyes still glowing. He raises water from the pool and shoots it at me. It wraps my entire body up to my neck up in it. I can feel the water all around me. Then he lifts me up and out of the volcano. Then he tosses me and everything goes dark.

**Austins POV**

I wake up in the moonpool. It's morning time. I see Louis next to me. He has a gash on his head and a pretty large one. It has a little blood coming from it. I rip or my sleeve and put it on the cut. "Louis! Louis wake up!" his eyes flutter open.

"Austin. Thank god your ok! After you got struck by the moon you kindof went crazy. Wait. Zane. He was here with me. He came to help me find you. Where is he?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and saw you here. I didn't see Zane. Wait who's Zane? I don't remember anything after I went to open the door."

"he was the one at the door. He is rikki's boyfriend you remember we talked about him at the caffe."

"oh yea. Well let's get youth the beach and call the girls. They can help me find Zane."

"wait I'm helping."

"no your hurt. Now let's go." I help him up an we head to the beach. I grab Louis' phone and call Emma.

**-phone call-**  
**E=Emma**  
**A=Austin**

**E. ** Help?  
**A. ** Emma!  
**E. ** Austin? Are you ok? Louis and Zane went to find you but never came back!  
**A. **Yea I found Louis he's hurt but mostly I have no idea where Zane is you have to help Me I'm freaking out!  
**E. **Ok Austin calm down. Were on our way. We will come through the moonpool.  
**A. **Me and Louis will be on the beach. Hurry.

**-end of conversation-**

**Emma's POV**

"ok girls come on. That was Austin. He said he found Louis but Louis is hurt but not bad. But he has no idea where Zane is. We have to hurry. Come on." we head out and get there in record time. We dry off and head to the beach. When we get there we see Austin and Louis. We rush over to them.

"Austin!" I yell. He turns and I can see the fear in his eyes. I run and hug him. Then I check Louis. He has a gash on his head but it's not that bad. "Cleo use the boat to take Louis home. Take care of him. Once he's all cleaned up bring the boat back so we can get Zane home. We will call you when we find him. Once we call give us about an hour before you come unless we tell you to come immediately." Cleo helps Louis into the boat and they speed off. I turn back to rikki and Austin.

"ok Austin do you have any idea what happened?"

"no. I don't remember anything after I opened the door and saw the moon."

"well from what the boys said you did some crazy stuff. We woke up in the living room to see Louis and Zane unconscious on the floor. We woke them up and said that after you knocked over a glass of water on yourself and turned into a merman you used some sort of sonic sound thy only us mermaids could hear. It caused us to be knocked out. Then like a cocoon of wind as they described it surrounded you and when it was gone you were human again. Then when they tried to stop you from leaving you mind controlled them to let you go then they got knocked out as soon as you left. But we don't know what happened here at mako. The only one who would no that is Zane. We need to find him. He might also be hurt."

**Austins POV**

Wow I did all of that. I can't believe I hurt Emma!

"Emma I am so sorry I hurt you. I can't believe I hurt you, the girls, my own cousin, and this Zane guy. Are you ok?"

"Austin I'm fine I was just unconscious for a while. Nothing serious. Now let's go find Zane." we start to look through the jungle for Zane. We split up to cover more ground. I come to this gigantic tree way in the heart of the island. All of the sudden I can hear the sound of someone breathing. It sounds very forced and congested. I guess having increased hearing from this mermaid thing is good. I walk around the corner to see what looks to be the back of a red t-shirt and cargo pants. His head is down but I can see a tuff of black hair. I go into his mind. 'so cold. So much pain. need to get help. Too much pain to move. So cold. Get it together someone will find you Zane.' I won't send him a mind message it will just hurt him too much. I use louis' cell which I still have to call Emma.

**-phone convo-**  
**E emma**  
**A Austin**

**E. **Hey Austin. Did you find him?  
**A. **Yea. Was he wearing a red shirt and cargo pants and does he have black hair?  
**E. **Yea that's Zane.  
**A. **Well I was searching when I heard him breathing. He was hidingunder the roots of that giant tree in the center of the island. It was really congested, forced, and shaky. So I listened to his thoughts. He knows he needs help but he is hurting to much to move. He says it's cold but it's not cold here. He is really injured and he is sick also. His temperature is 102.6. He has a broken wrist and both his ankles are sprained really badly. He has a deep laceration on the top of his arm and it's bleeding really badly. He has scrapes all over him. I havnt gone near him yet. I can't do it. I can smell the blood even from where I'm standing which is about ten feet away. I can hear his heart beating. I can feel the temperature of his body. He has a cracked rib. The...the smell...the blood...so much blo-** *faints and drops the phone***  
**E. **Austin? Austin! AUSTIN!

**-End of phone call-**

**Emma's POV**

I call rikki to tell her what happened.

**-Phone conversation-**  
**E Emma**  
**R rikki**

**R. **Hey did you find him?  
**E. **Austin did and he called me. Zane is at that giant tree in the center of the island. He said he could hear his breathing. His heart beat. Feel his body temperature. He could smell all the blood. All from ten feet away. He really does have some strong powers. But he started freaking out. I think it was all of the his voice faded out and he stoped talking. We need to find both of them. Now. Meet me at the tree.  
**R. **Got it em.

**-end of phone conversation-**

* * *

**i will update asap on this story. i will also get the next chapter of auslly and trez all the way up soon. i will write the next chapter of ross is sick soon. thanks!**


End file.
